This is Not Neverland
by Aeon Nyx
Summary: Naruto hanyalah seorang pemuda labil berusia 15 tahun yang ingin menunjukan dirinya di dunia yang ia anggap penuh dengan orang dewasa yang selalu egois. sumpah, ngga bisa bikin summary. langsung baca aja ya:D


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story by :** Aeon Nyx

 **Warning :** Ooc, many typo, alur gaje

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **Prolog**

 **Naruto Po'v**

" _Senin, 23 Maret 2037. Cuaca hari ini di perkirakan cerah, kecepatan angin normal, temperatur kota saat ini adalah 24 derajat celcius. Tingkat kepadatan chakra adalah SN 25, dan_ _-_ _"_

"Yatta!"

Aku bergegas bangun dari kasurku setelah mendengar berita cuaca barusan. Berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian.

"Ayo cepat, kalau tidak aku akan melewatkannya," aku memakai pakaian yang biasa kugunakan sehari-hari dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebuah kaos oblong berwarna hitam yang dibalut jaket hodie berwarna orange tua dengan 2 garis hitam yang melingkar di masing-masing lengan atas dan bagian bawah jaket. Untuk bawahannya, aku mengenakan celana jogger hitam panjang 25 cm dibawah lutut dan sepasang sepatu boot berwarna coklat tua.

"Yosh, kurasa sudah semua," ujarku puas saat melihat pantulan diriku di depan cermin.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja belajar untuk mengambil benda yang tersandar rapih disampingnya. Sebuah _skyboard_ tua pemberian mendiang ayahku saat ulang tahunku yang ke-10. Setelah bernostalgia sesaat akupun mengambil kacamata google diatas meja dan langsung berlalu pergi dari kamar.

Kupercepat langkahku menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepeda motorku. "Yosh! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" ujarku dan langsung melaju keluar.

' _15 tahun telah berlalu sejak aku dilahirkan dikota ini, dan dalam kurun waktu 15 itu tidak ada hal menarik terjadi dalam hidupku. Kehidupan yang biasa, bertemu orang-orang yang sama setiap harinya, dan kota yang damai seperti biasanya. Bahkan, terlalu damai sampai kadang aku merasa bosan. Ya, kota ini sangat_ _-_ _membosankan.'_

Aku sudah bisa melihat tempat latihan rahasiaku, wajahku langsung sumringah dan matakupun sedikit menyipit karena terlalu lebar tersenyum, dan mataku semakin menyipit kala aku berusaha mempertajam penglihatanku guna melihat sebuah objek yang nampak asing dalam ingatanku.

"Aneh, seingatku tidak ada pagar saat terakhir aku kemari." Ucapku saat aku melihat objek asing itu. Sebuah pagar besi kira-kira setinggi 4 meter membentang. Dan sebuah papan berwarna merah dengan sederetan kalimat yang tidak bisa kubaca dalam jarak sejauh ini.

 **BRUUMMM!**

Akupun memutuskan untuk menambah laju motorku agar bisa cepat sampai.

 **CKIIIIITT!**

Kini aku berada tepat dibawah papan merah yang tadi kubicarakan. Dengan mulut ternganga dan mataku yang menyiratkan pandangan ketidak percayaan, aku mencoba mencerna kata demi kata yang tertulis rapi itu.

 **TEMPAT INI DIKUASAI OLEH MILITER. BAGI YANG TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN DILARANG MASUK DAN HARAP MENJAUH DARI SINI!**

Begitulah kira-kira kalimat larangan atau bahasa kasarnya _pengusiran_ yang tertera disana.

"I-ini bohong, 'kan? Ini tidak nyata, 'kan" tanyaku entah pada siapa dengan nada frustasi.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Kualihkan fokusku kala suara derap langkah seseorang masuk ke indera pendengaranku. Kelihatannya itu salah satu anggota militer, terbukti dengan baju seragam khasnya juga dengan senjata api berjenis AK-47 yang tersanggul manis di bahunya. Dan sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranku, saat ini dia sedang berjalan kearahku.

"Hei kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tegas.

"A-ano, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini?"

"Tempat ini sudah dijadikan pangkalan alat tempur militer sekaligus tempat latihan para anggota militer, tempat ini sangat bagus, luas dan juga kepadatan chakra disini adalah yang terbaik di daerah ini," jelasnya dengan menunjuk sebuah bangunan seperti garasi pesawat yang aku yakini sebagai tempat alat tempur mereka.

"Tapi kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu! Ini tempatku, aku yang pertama kali menemukannya jadi aku punya hak atas tempat ini!" ucapku dengan menaikan satu oktaf, apa-apaan mereka, mengambil alih seenak jidatnya saja.

"Tempatmu? Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Anak presiden? Apa anak cak noris? Tunggu-tunggu, kenapa ada cak noris segala? Ahhh... pokoknya kau dilarang disini kecuali kau adalah militer, jadi menjauhlah atau kau akan mendapatkan masalah." Ucap orang itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih shock.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai disini! Hei!"

Percuma. Mau sekencang apapun aku memanggilnya dia tetap tidak merespon dan mekanjutkan langkahnya menjauh dari tempatku.

"Cih! Kuso kuso kuso kuso... KUSO!" aku meninju pagar berkali-kali dengan perasaan sangat kesal. Kenapa, kenapa harus terjadi padaku. Ini terasa sangat-sangat-

 _ **Membosankan.**_

Salam kenal,

Saya hanya seorang pembaca setia ff naruto yang mencoba untuk menuliskan apa yang ada didalam imajinasi liar saya^_^v

Saya tau cerita ini sangat amburadul, untuk itulah saya sangat membutuhkan saran dari senpai sekalian.

Oke, kalo gitu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. _Semoga^^_

 **To be continue**


End file.
